La solitude du Lion
by Dragonna
Summary: Il regarda la couronne. Et prit une grande inspiration. Il n'était pas né pour être roi. Même s'il en avait toutes les qualités. Ça aurait du être Xander. Mais Xander était mort.


**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Drame, Family. Spoilers pour la fin de Birthright

 **Couple:** Bromance entre Léo et Kamui. TakumixKamui en sous-entendu.

 **Personnages:** Léo et Kamui

* * *

«Je ne suis pas prêt.»

Ces mots avait un goût amer. Son assurance, qu'il avait affiché lors du couronnement du roi Ryoma, qu'il avait présenté à ses sœurs, s'était envolée, ne laissant que l'incertitude et le doute. Il devait se présenter à son peuple pour la première fois, c'était son couronnement. La tension ne le quittait pas, comme la boule dans son ventre. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

 _Il allait devenir roi._

 _D'ici quelques heures, il serait le souverain de Nohr._

Il n'avait jamais pensé être un monarque, il n'était pas l'héritier du trône car il avait un grand frère et deux grandes sœurs, même si l'une d'elle n'avait pas la faveur de son père ( _et il savait pourquoi maintenant: parce qu'elle avait été kidnappé pour être juste un pion dans les complots qu'il avait planifié_ ). Il avait les compétences, il le savait. Il avait le savoir requis. Il savait qu'il serait un bon roi. Mais...mais...il n'était pas né pour régner.

 _Xander aurait du être roi._

 _Mais son grand frère était mort._

Ses yeux le piquèrent. Il se mordit la lèvre. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bord de la table. Il voulait chasser la soudaine douleur qui tordait son cœur. L'absence atroce. La colère qu'il ressentait envers...envers...son père. Ou plutôt envers ce qui l'avait apparemment possédé.

 _Camilla aurait du être reine et avait refusé._

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il se sentait si seul. Ce n'était pas juste. Son aînée resterait avec lui au début (elle lui avait promit) mais elle voulait fonder une famille, avoir des enfants (beaucoup d'enfants). Elle s'occuperait de ce rêve quand elle estimerait qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Et elle ne supportait plus ce palais si vide, elle souffrait tellement de l'absence de Xander et d'Élise.

A la pensée de sa petite sœur, la boule dans sa gorge se resserra douloureusement. «Ne pleures pas...Ne pleures pas.» s'ordonna-t-il, fermant les yeux. «Ce n'est pas le moment. Je ne ne peux pas me présenter à la noblesse avec des yeux bouffis...»

 _Élise n'était plus là, elle non plus._ A cause de Xander...parce qu'il avait refusé d'écouter leur sœur, qu'il qualifiait de traîtresse. Une brusque envie de vomir le prit. Il était arrivé trop tard. Il avait vu le corps sans vie de sa cadette, sa sœur qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et Xander qui la dominait, le menaçant de son épée divine tâchée de sang. Le cri de celle aux cheveux blancs qui avait percé son cœur en lui faisant prendre conscience de ce qui s'était passé _«Comment peux-tu dénier le dernier souhait d'Élise?!»_ Le sang sur la lame noire, les larmes de la princesse...C'était à cause de Xander que leur cadette était morte. Et son monde s'était effondré une nouvelle fois.

 _ **Pourquoi?**_ C'était la seule chose qui avait résonné dans son esprit. ** _Pourquoi n'as-tu pas écouté nos sœurs, grand frère?_**

* * *

 _Sa sœur._

 _Il avait eu des sentiments mitigés à son égard pendant des semaines. Il l'avait aimé...sincèrement. Il avait passé tant de temps avec elle. Ils étaient très proches._

 _Mais elle avait choisi son pays natal. Parce qu'elle était la fille de Sumeragi. Qu'elle avait été kidnappé par l'homme qu'elle avait appelé père pendant des années, qui avait assassiné le roi d'Hoshido, qui avait tué sa mère._

 _S'il avait été dans un état raisonnable, il aurait comprit malgré sa douleur devant ce rejet. Mais il avait_ _été blessé, si blessé...se sentant trahi au point de la colère le consumait et l'avait poussé à dire des choses horribles. «Je ne t'ai jamais aimé!» Avait-il hurlé, sentant une cruelle satisfaction en voyant les larmes dans ses yeux rouges. C'était tout ce qu'elle méritait. Et il avait hait, hait si fort, la culpabilité qui l'avait envahi immédiatement. Mêlée d'une immonde jalousie quand le prince aux cheveux d'argent avait prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la consoler, lui envoyant un regard méprisant._

 _Dans le cimetière, il avait sentit encore une fois la rage, la colère et la jalousie en voyant le jeune prince Takumi qui était près d'elle, protecteur, lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule, comme pour la protéger contre lui._

 ** _C'est moi ton petit frère. J'ai grandis avec toi. Lui c'est un inconnu pour toi._** ** _Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi à part le même sang que toi?_**

 _Il l'avait appelé par son nom, ''Corrin'', le nom qu'il avait toujours utilisé, que tout le monde avait utilisé, qu'elle avait porté pendant 15 ans._

 _Mais elle l'avait regardé sans colère et avait corrigé «Je m'appelles Kamui Léo. C'est mon vrai nom, celui que ma mère m'a donné. Je ne veux plus du nom que Garon m'a donné. Le nom qui rappelle qu'il m'a kidnappé et menti pendant des années.»_

 _Kamui. Ce nom lui paraissait si différent, si exotique. **Joli** aurait-il pensé s'il n'avait pas été aussi amer. __Parce que c'était comme si sa sœur reniait ce qu'elle avait été._

 _Incapable de comprendre, dans sa douleur, qu'elle ne le rejetait pas lui mais qu'elle rejetait le roi de Nohr._

 _Ce ne fut qu'après un long et douloureux combat qu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il aimait sa soeur et rien ne changerait jamais cela. Il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Quand les larmes avait envahit sa vision, il avait tenté de reculer, de s'éloigner, mais elle l'avait prit dans ses bras._

 _Et sa colère s'évapora._

* * *

Léo sortit de ses souvenirs. Il avait fini par comprendre, même si ça avait fait mal, si cela avait été douloureux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la couronne. Il prit une grande inspiration.

«Je ne suis pas prêt, je ne peux pas.»

Il en était incapable. Accepter cette parure signifiait accepter la perte, la si douloureuse perte de son grand frère et de sa petite sœur. L'absence qui serait pour toujours présente. Le vide qui ne se comblerait probablement jamais.

 _Xander...pourquoi as-tu été si entêté? Camilla et moi, et Élise, nous l'avions écouté, nous l'avions cru..._

 _Pourquoi as-tu voulu ce combat à mort? Voulais-tu la faire souffrir?_

Dans un coin d'ombre, il avait assisté au combat contre son père...et l'avait vu se changer en ce monstre, ce gigantesque et terrifiant dragon. Et son monde, une fois de plus, s'était effondré devant le spectacle. _Elle avait raison._ Il avait sentit la bile lui envahir la gorge. _Père était devenu un monstre. Une abomination._ L'horreur l'avait frappé quand il s'était souvenu de ce qu'il avait fait pour son père, pour Nohr. _Elle avait raison! Et il avait combattu pour lui pour la créature horrible qu'il était devenu. Il avait tué pour lui, il aurait pu faire pire...Nohr aurait pu déclencher une guerre. Combien d'innocents auraient été tués? Combien de personnes étaient déjà mortes à cause de..._

Et dire que cela n'avait pu se révéler que parce que Cor...Kamui avait choisi Hoshido. Si elle avait choisit Nohr, auraient-ils découvrir cela avant que la folie de son géniteur ne dévaste les _**deux**_ pays? Et ça faisait mal, parce que Xander, si intelligent pourtant, avait refusé d'écouter, même avec tellement de preuves sous les yeux. Parce que son frère aimait leur père et refusait de croire qu'il était devenu un monstre, malgré les ordres de plus en plus fous et absurdes. Malgré les menaces. Malgré les exécutions.

Il sentit une larme qui coulait sur sa joue pâle. Il avait à peine 20 ans, depuis quelques jours. Il était trop jeune. Il se sentait si seul, si perdu. Camilla était perdue dans sa propre douleur et lui n'avait personne. Odin avait disparu, comme Selena et Laslow (qui avait miraculeusement survécu). Niles n'était pas la meilleure personne pour réconforter les gens.

 _Depuis quand son père était-il possédé?_ Cette question l'obsédait. Il avait demandé à Camilla et elle avait soupiré. Et répondu « _Sans doute depuis des années. J'ai toujours trouvé que le meurtre du roi Sumeragi était étrange. Ce n'était pas son genre, il n'était ni un traître, ni un lâche. Et kidnapper un enfant n'était pas son genre non plus._ » Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était probablement sous le contrôle de ''quelqu'un'' depuis 15 ans. Au moins. Il avait 4 ans quand Kamui était devenue sa sœur (et elle en avait 6). Il pensa à la mort de la mère d'Azura, à celle de sa propre mère, assassinée par les autres concubines sans que son père ne lève un doigt. A certains des enfants tués dans cette guerres de favorites. ils n'auraient pas du être juste 4 (5 avec Kamui). Il auraient du être bien plus.

 _Tout ça pour un monstre._

 _Il a ruiné nos vies._

S'il n'avait pas été possédé (par qui? Par quoi? Comment?), tout serait parfait et tout le monde serait heureux. Xander et Elise seraient toujours vivants, sa mère aussi, Azura et sa mère aussi, et il aurait peut-être d'autres frères et sœurs. La fratrie d'Hoshido n'aurait pas perdu ses parents et Kamui aurait grandit avec sa vraie famille, même si l'idée d'elle heureuse _ **sans lui**_ le peinait.

Mais au lieu de ça, tout le monde avait souffert.

Il aurait du être en colère contre Kamui, ça aurait été normal. Elle était restée à Hoshido, elle vivait avec sa famille biologique, même après avoir apprit qu'elle n'était pas reliée par le sang à eux, que Sumeragi l'avait juste adoptée quand il avait épousé sa mère. Et Kamui l'avait apprit en...il avait toujours du mal à y croire. _Et bien, elle sera réellement de leur famille maintenant qu'elle est fiancée au prince Takumi._

 _Dire que j'ai été jaloux de lui._

«Léo.»

Il ne se retourna pas. Il prit une grande inspiration. Et rouvrit les yeux. Une main pâle était posée sur la sienne et se referma sur ses doigts, rependant une douce chaleur sur sa peau.

«Kamui.»

Elle était magnifique...et terriblement Hoshidienne. Un magnifique kimono de cérémonie, des sandales (comment avaient-il réussi à lui en faire mettre?) et une coiffure compliquée mais sublime. L'anneau doré brillait à son doigt. Plus aucun trace de la princesse de Nohr, elle n'existait plus que dans les manières qu'elle connaissait toujours. Il aurait du en être amer mais il sourit faiblement «Tu es très...jolie.» Et Rayonnante. _L'amour provoquait ça alors?_

Elle leva une main, la posant sur la joue imberbe «Tu vas bien?

\- Non.» Réponse franche et honnête.

Elle se mordit la lèvre «Moi non plus.» Un éclat douloureux passa dans ses yeux «Ils me manquent tellement tous les deux.

\- Moi aussi

\- J...Je suis désolée petit frère. Je ne...

\- Tu as évité une guerre. Et tu as trouvé le bonheur. Tu imagines le chaos, la guerre, que p...père aurait provoqué si tu avais choisi Nohr? Peut-être tes frères et sœurs de Hoshido seraient morts à cause de toi. Dont ton cher et tendre.

-...» Elle détourna les yeux. «Je...Ça me hante. Je revois sans cesse...Xander et Élise...Je...»

Léo soupira, refoulant sa douleur «Si tu es là pour m'encourager, tu t'y prends très mal.» il ne voulait pas qu'elle culpabilise. _ **Ils**_ auraient voulu qu'elle soit heureuse, il en était certain. «Kamui. Je suis certain qu'ils n'auraient pas souhaité de tu sois si triste. Je suis certain qu'ils t'ont pardonné depuis longtemps de là où ils sont.»

Elle leva ses yeux rouges vers lui et lui fit un fragile sourire. Elle ajusta son col, et l'aida à enfiler le manteau royal. Puis elle prit la couronne dorée, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. «Je serais toujours là pour toi petit frère, n'hésites pas à m'envoyer des lettres.»

Léo hésita puis demanda «Regrettes-tu ton choix?

\- Je...» Un éclat de souffrance passa dans son regard «Non. Ton père était possédé, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire si je ne m'étais pas opposée à lui? Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen. C'est contre _**lui**_ que je me suis retourné. Pas contre Nohr ou contre vous. Je ne voulais pas...

\- Je sais.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu...que...ça tourne comme ça. Je pensais...

\- Je sais.» Il prit la couronne et la posa délicatement sur ses cheveux blonds. «Tu as évité une guerre Kamui, une guerre qui n'aurait apporté que ruines, maladies et désolations. Et le roi Ryoma va offrir des ressources à mon pays. Je vais pouvoir relever Nohr et en faire un pays fort. Maintenir une paix durable.

\- Tu seras un grand roi.

\- L'avenir le dira.» Il se retourna vers elle, ils s'étaient beaucoup répétés mais cela prouvait juste sa culpabilité, ce qu'elle aurait voulu éviter... «Kamui, je comprends ton choix. Quelle personne censée revient auprès d'un homme qui a tué son père? Qui l'a kidnappé et enfermé dans une forteresse pendant 15 ans, lui mentant sans cesse? Qui a tué sa mère en l'utilisant? Père te voyait comme un pion et tu avais servis ses plans. Il n'avait plus besoin de toi. Alors qui sait? Peut-être t'aurait-il fait tué si tu étais revenue?»

Elle eut un sourire, un poids se retirant de ses épaules. Léo lui sourit, retirant ses mains de ses épaules «Allez la cérémonie va commencer.

\- Il ne manque plus que vous, votre majesté.

\- C'est ça, moques-toi.

\- Et ne taquine pas trop Takumi ce soir.

\- Voyons, j'ai le droit d'embêter mon futur beau-frère non? C'est mon privilège de petit frère.» il eut un sourire diabolique, lui offrant son bras «Mais attends un peu de voir ce que je lui réserve pour votre mariage.»

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
